Unbreak my heart Sasuke
by red-eyedgal
Summary: AU; Sasuke got killed in the line of duty, leaving behind his wife, Sakura. Her mind begins to bring out so many memories. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I've uploaded a majority of my stories already. While listening to this song, I immediately thought about Sakura and Sasuke.**

**I know some people don't love this couple, but I really do. *squeals* By the way, this is AU.**

_**Italics- the song**_

**Underlind- flashbacks**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Be strong." Sakura stood before the grave that her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, had just been buried in. Hands of random people and hands of familiar friends touched her shoulder in a comforting way. She paid no attention to any of it, all she could see was the grave.

"Sakura?" She turned around to see her old blond teammate, Naruto.

"Naruto. Tell me this isn't happening." She tried her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down like a river. "Tell me he's not dead."

Naruto brought his arms around her, bringing her into a soft hug. She buried her head into his chest, finally letting those little droplets of water fall. Her hands were shaking so fast that it looked like they were about to disconnect from her body.

"Sakura, if I had just…I could have…I shouldn't have hesistated." Sakura felt some wet fall on the top of her head. 'He's crying.'

"Naruto, don't blame yourself. Just don't."

"If you need anything, anything at all"

"I know, go to you or Hinata. Got it." Naruto nodded at her as he let his arms fall away from her. He nodded at her before running to catch up with his fiance, Hinata.

Sakura turned back to the grave. Tonight would be the first night that she would be without her first and last love.

* * *

Nights passed, Days passed, Tears fell, And sleep never came. Sakura threw herself onto the bed her and Sasuke would share together.

She laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling; her hands came up to run through her hair. Her mind began to flood itself with memories. The first one was when she and Sasuke first met.

Flashback:

"We got another one." Sakura, the Konoha Prison nurse, leaned against the doorway as guards brought in a prisoner with blood running down his face to his clothes. 

"Sit him there." She pointed to a bed covered in paper. "What happened?" She kept her eyesight down. The guard that brought in the prisoner answered her question. 

"He didn't want to listen to anything I said. So I brought him here." She finally looked up at the guard, seeing that he also had some injuries on himself as well. 

"WHOA!" She looked back and forth between the prisoner and the guard, her mouth open wide. "Ok, take a seat." She went over to the prisoner to quickly finish fixing him. 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The guard told her out of nowhere. 

"Sakura Haruno." 

End of Flashback

Sakura reached for the remote to her TV, clicking the 'on' button as soon as she got a hold on it. The news of her husband getting shot in the line of duty was one. It was defenitely a rerun, the suspect was still on the loose.

"Leave me alone." She changed the channel, wanting so badly to just forget the incident. She wanted to believe that Sasuke would just walk into the room, wearing that same smirk he's had since he met her and he would say 'Hn.'

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away._

The tears came out once more, falling on the pillow she laid on. She turned onto her side, her back now facing the door. In front of her, an image of Sasuke smiling at her appeared.

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

She reached her arms out to the space next to her, wanting so badly to feel the warmth of his body. The body that lined with hers so perfectly in the night; the body that would cover hers. The body with the arms that would pull her close to him.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many night_

_Un-break my heart_

_My heart, my heart_

"Sasuke, don't go." She whispered to the empty space. "Come back."

Flashback:

Both Sakura and Sasuke were asleep, embracing one another. Sasuke's head was on top of Sakura's, while her head was buried deep into his neck. Her breathing slightly tickled him, but he loved the feeling. 

"Sasuke….Sasuke…" Sasuke groaned as he reached for the walkie talkie he kept on the drawers near his bed. Sakura sat up with him, she rubbed her eyes. 

"Go ahead Naruto." Sasuke pushed a button and spoke back into the walkie talkie. 

"Sasuke, we got us a shooting war going on at the Konoha Bank. We've already lost Neji and Lee. ..AAHHH." The walkie talkie went into a static fit. Sasuke began to panic. 

"Naruto! Naruto, come in!"

"Sasuke, we need you over here. NOW!" Sasuke threw the covers off him and rushed into his closest. He got dressed in his officer's outfit. He had worked hard to get promoted from a regular guard in a jail to an actual officer on the outside, he wasn't about to lose that position. 

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I have to go." He put his gun in the protector and picked up the walkie talkie before he rushed towards the door. 

"WAIT!" He stopped. Sakura stood from the bed and walked over to him. "Don't go. It's too dangerous." He softly grabbed onto her hands with one hand, while the other went behind her head. He pulled her towards him, her soft pink lips crashed onto his. 

With much resistance, he finally let go. And got ready to run out the door. 

End of Flashback

Sakura touched her lips, the last kiss she had shared with the man she loved so much. She continued to touch the area next to her, feeling the indent his body had left.

_Take back that sad word good-bye_

Flashback

With one foot out the door, he turned back to her. Smiling. 

"Good-bye." He told her. 

End of Flashback

The last word wasn't, I love you; Or, I'll be back soon. It was Good-bye. Almost as if he knew that this might have been the last time that he would see her.

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Sakura stood up from the bed and went into the closest. With shaking hands, she picked up Sasuke's officers outfit. She had begged the men at his work to let her keep it. She ran her hands over the coarse blue material, admiring the badges on there. Her hand came across a small hole, the hole caused by the single bullet that went through her Sasuke's heart.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart_

For some strange reason, the tears wouldn't stop coming. You would think that the human body would run out of water supply for such a silly thing. Sakura clutched onto the uniform as if her life depended on it; and it did. She felt that if she let it go, just an inch, she would just lose it.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Flashback

"Sakura, come lay with me." Sasuke opened the blanket to her, patting the small space right there. She giggled at him. 

"Ok." Laying next to him, she expected his arms to circle her waist to bring her closer. Instead, she found his lips making their way towards hers. 

"Sakura." He whispered so close to her face. She could feel his breath mixing with hers. The sight of Sasuke on top of her was just so exotic. 

"Sasuke." Their lips joined together, perfectly. Just like that. "Sasuke, why the sudden…"

"I want you." He whispered seductively into her ear. "I want to be inside of you, my love." 

"What?" He started to leave butterfly kisses from the top of her ear to her jawline to her neck. "Sasuke." 

"Sakura, we're married now. Let us become one." She didn't know what to say. Never has she felt so much pleasure in just small kisses. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I'll make you feel so good."

That's what won her over. "I love you Sasuke." 

End of Flashback

"Sasuke." Was all she could mumble right now. She was incapable of forming complete sentences. She brought the uniform out of the closest, still clutching onto it for dear life. She pulled a chair over to the window and sat down, looking out at the view.

Down below, she saw Naruto and Hinata. It was snowing and the two of them were holding each other's hands. Naruto would twirl Hinata around in a circle, bringing her into a hug at the end.

Flashback

"Sasuke." She moaned as he pushed in and out of her. His head rested on her shoulder. Her hands scratched at his back. There was just too much pleasure for her to take at once. 

"Mmm." Was all she got in a reply. 

"Sasuke, I LOVE YOU!" She cried out.

End of Flashback

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry this tears_

_I cried so many, many nights_

_Un-break my…_

Sakura pressed her hand against the cold window, still looking out. Her heart kept aching more and more. On her hand, she saw the diamond ring Sasuke gave her at their wedding. Her wedding ring. As beautiful.

He would tell her how much he thought of her when he bought it. On the inside, he engraved it. It said 'To my cherry blossom'

"No more. NO MORE. GOD, MAKE THIS PAIN GO AWAY!"

_Un-break my heart oh baby_

_Come back and say you love me_

Flashback

He laid on her body, his heart racing. Both of their sweat fell onto the mattress. 

Truthfully, Sakura didn't expect him to say he loved her back. It was very rare that he actually used that word. Yet, she still knew that he loved her. She didn't need to hear it. 

"Sakura, you too." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. When he got back the energy, he lifted himself up; his elbows placed on both sides of her head. "I love you." 

End of Flashback

"My darling. That was the first time you ever said it." Her lips curcled up into a smile. The death grip on the uniform loosened slightly. She looked down to see that Hinata and Naruto were no longer in sight of the window.

She heard the door-bell ring. They were instead ringing to get into her house. "Must want to check up on me.

_Un-break my heart_

_Sweet darlin'_

_Without you I just can't go on_

_Can't go on…._

She opened the door, letting her two friends inside to warm up.

"H..Hello Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" Both Hinata and Naruto noticed how red her eyes looked. It was pretty hard to miss when you have green eyes.

"Still a little sad." She answered to them.

'Yeah right. We're both very sad.' Inner Sakura shot back at her.

"Need some company?" Naruto asked her. Hinata nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**End. Wow, this is the first story I've written with characters from the same anime. Usually, I always have an OC in it. Hope everybody enjoyed it.**


End file.
